Starlight
by sundaey
Summary: Eren sangat tertarik dengan bintang, dan ini adalah kesempatan nya melihat hujan meteor bersama orang yang mengenalkannya kepada benda langit itu. Dia, Rivaille-senpai. /fluff!/oneshot!/R&R?/


**summary**

**Eren sangat tertarik dengan bintang, dan ini adalah kesempatan nya melihat hujan meteor bersama orang yang mengenalkannya kepada benda langit itu. Dia, Rivaille-senpai.**

.

.

.

**STARLIGHT **

**Shingekyo by Isayama Hajime**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**By: Sundaey****.**

**(Corporal Rivaille—Eren Jaeger)**

**.**

**.**

**one of one**

-bintang jatuh-

.

.

Hari sudah malam, namun inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seorang pemuda kelas X, Eren Jaeger. Melihat bintang jatuh yang berhamburan di langit memang sangat indah. Apalagi ia sangat tertarik dengan hal yang berbau benda-benda langit.

Kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa tahun sekali ini harus ia saksikan bersama seorang _senpai_ yang mengenalkannya tentang bintang, yaitu Rivaille. Kakak kelas yang berselisih 2 tahun darinya.

Bintang lah yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Eren banyak bertanya tentang benda langit itu kepada Levi. Walaupun Levi sering menatapnya dengan sinis, tak jarang ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

Habisnya Eren sudah kebal sih. Ia malah selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika menerima _death_ _glare_ dari _senpai_-nya yang itu.

Teleskop. Bagi Eren, itu adalah benda yang wajib dibawa ketika mengamati indahnya para permata di langit. Dan sekarang, mereka berdua telah berada di taman. Tempat dimana mereka akan melihat peristiwa langka itu—bintang jatuh.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini!"

"Akh, terserah kau." Ucapnya, ketus.

Eren hanya tersenyum sumringah. Ia kembali sibuk sambil mengutak-atik teleskop miliknya selagi duduk.

"Sepertinya masih 15 menit lagi, Eren. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru." Levi bersandar di tiang besar yang ada di taman sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Benarkah 15 menit lagi?"

"Hm."

Ketika mendengar itu, Eren semakin terburu-buru. Ia mulai panik. Levi yang melihatnya hanya memutarkan bola mata. Benar-benar ya, bocah ini. Sebegitu inginnya kah dia ingin melihat bintang jatuh?

"Apa ini yang pertama kalinya untukmu?" Tanya Levi.

"Ya, makanya sekarang aku sangat penasaran..." Eren tak sempat menghadapkan wajahnya ke Levi, ia terlalu sibuk.

"Tenangkan diri mu, bocah."

"Aku tahu, _Pendek_." Eren sengaja menekan kan kata 'pendek'—seakan mengejek. Habisnya Levi selalu protes sih.

**BLETAK.**

Botol jus melon pun melayang dan mendarat di kepala Eren.

"M-Maaf!" Kata Eren sambil mengusap kepala nya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Tentu saja. Benda padat itu mendarat di ubun-ubunnya. Keras, lagi.

Levi mendekat ke arah Eren.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Mata sinisnya tetap sama, dengan tangan yang selalu terlipat rapi.

"Biarlah. Ini sudah yang ke-56 kalinya aku dipukul pakai botol..." Eren menghela nafasnya. Rasa sakit yang seperti ini telah sering ia rasakan, terlebih lagi di kepala.

Levi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm... kira-kira apa keinginanmu saat bintang jatuh?" Levi bertanya. Sekarang ia duduk sejajar dengan Eren. Wajah mereka pun saling bertatapan. Garis datar di bibir Levi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi senyuman tipis.

**Glup. **

Eren menelan ludahnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Apa-apaan ini...?

"A-Ah, tidak tau! Aku tidak punya keinginan!" Perasaan gugup mulai merajai pikiran seorang bocah berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! E-Eh, mungkin keinginanku... tidak dipukul dengan botol lagi!"

Selepas kalimat tadi, tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Levi. Segeralah Eren menunduk. Mukanya seketika memerah. Matanya terpejam. Ia malu. Kenapa keinginan bodoh tadi bisa keluar sih!?

Tanpa Eren ketahui, Levi sengaja mengambil botol bersuhu dingin tadi dan menempelkannya di pipi Eren. "Hei—"

"AAAHH!"

Eren justru berteriak karena kaget. Astaga...

"Jangan melamun..." Levi memberi seringainya. Orang bermuka dingin itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena bintangnya sudah mulai berjatuhan."

**Deg!**

"AH!" Eren langsung mengadah ke atas.

Ternyata benar kata Levi.

_Bintang-bintang mulai beraksi di keindahan panorama malam..._

_Berjatuhan di langit yang gelap..._

_Seakan mengisi hampanya suasana langit... _

_Sangat indah..._

"HOAAH! Benarkah sebagus ini...?" Eren masih menahan keterpukauannya terhadap kejadian alam yang mengagumkan. Saking hebatnya atraksi yang ia saksikan, matanya sampai tak mampu berkedip.

Satu per satu bintang di atas sana jatuh, jatuh, jatuh dan semakin banyak yang menyusul.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu."

Saat diminta mengucapkan permohonan. Eren melirik iris _onyx _Levi yang tajam dan dingin. Hanya beberapa detik. Dan Levi kemudian membalas tatapannya. Namun ada sedikit yang berbeda.

"Senpai duluan saja..."

Ketika mengetahui situasi tersebut, Levi sedikit mengernyit.

"Kalau begitu, kita ucapkan permohonan bersama-sama..."

Eren lagi-lagi menelan ludah nya.

1...

2...

3...!

"Aku ingin tidak dilempari botol lagi!" Eren mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Aku ingin tinggi." Sedangkan Levi dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Bersamaan.

Ah, jadi permohonan Levi dan Eren adalah... itu?

"Ahahahaha! _Senpai_! Aku dengar apa permohonanmu tadi!" Eren tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

_Sungguh, ini sangat bodoh..._

_Karena... ini bukan permohonan asli mereka._

Lama kelamaan bintang-bintang itu semakin sedikit yang terlihat—tidak sebanyak jatuhan di awal. Lalu mereka kembali terdiam dan merenung.

_Melontarkan permohonan yang jujur... mungkin sedikit sulit bagi keduanya._

_Seandainya kalimat tadi terucap, mungkin ini akan menjadi ending yang berbeda._

'_**Senpai, aku menyukaimu!'**_

'_**Eren, aku menyukaimu.'**_

_**Bersamaan.**_

_Mereka mengucapkannya di dalam hati..._

_Mengucapkannya di saat bintang terakhir jatuh..._

_Mengucapkannya ketika mereka saling menatap satu sama lain..._

_Sebab keinginan terakhirku pada bintang adalah... dirimu._

Dan kita cuma bisa menunggu kapan mereka akan jujur ke satu sama lain.

.

.

**the end**

**.**

**.**

**my note**

**terimakasih sudah baca, R&R ? hei, ini fanfic pertama ku, jadi kalau ada kesalahan pada fanfic ini.. mohon maaf! :D kkk **

**-sundaey- **


End file.
